twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cmcwiki
Twilight Wiki Hi there! I'm Scott from the Entertainment Team. I noticed you used to edit here, so I wanted to reach out say hi, and give you a quick update of what's happening. The current editors on the wiki have been working together to create some great pages. Check out the New Moon Character & Cast page for example. While the wiki is definitely getting better and better, there's always room for improvement (for instance, the wiki could certainly benefit from more New Moon articles and content). If you've got some free time, come hang out. We'd love to have you back, and we're looking forward to building the best Twilight destination online. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 03:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Re: vandalism Thanks very much! I completely agree with you; I can't understand why some people devote so much time to something they hate, but oh well. Thank you for all of your help around here! TagAlongPam (talk) 05:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Hello, and thanks for all of your valuable contributions. It has come to our attention that you have requested adminship. It is great that you want to become an admin and contribute to our wiki but you have only been editing for a little over a month. Admin privileges are given, not asked for, but thanks for your hard work. Keep doing a great job. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 23:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) re:krys ivory I have fixed the problem and thanks for letting me know! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 22:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Cmc! I'm going to respond to your response! ----------------- why are you on this wiki, i mean why not stick to your anti-twilight wiki? *{This was made before Applesparkles and I wana advertise it} The way i see it you are fighting conformity. That being you dislike it because everyone else likes it, i suppose you have classmates that gush mercilessly over edward cullen. *{No... My classmates are normal people} But i will agree to disagree. Reasons why i like twilight include but are not limited to: The protagonist (bella) is vulnerable as (almost) everyone else/the world (other than the existance of vampires, children of the moon, and shapeshifters) *{Not with Edward, the Cullens, and Jacob to protect her} is the same as ours/ originality (sparkly skin, special abilities, human-vampire hybrids, deviating away from common lore etc) *{Sparkle skin is just wrong, the Loch Ness Monster shouldn't have existed plus other stories had dhampires, it's a bad thing to deviate from common lore, the story isn't original} /the author mentions great literary works (such as those written by shakespeare or jane austen). *{That has nothing to do with the plot or characters of a book} here are my thoughts on your opinions: "I am reading Twilight, and I think it is a horrible book. OMG, Bella is annoying. James should've killed her. Better yet, Edward should've never saved her, and let Tyler squish her like a bug with his car. (okay, i do not understand how bella is annoying, the way i see it you are just insecure about reading the thoughts of a female. you need therapy, wishing death on someone even a fictional character, that's messed up.) *{There are 5 things wrong with what you said. 1. Bella is annoying because she is impossible to relate to because she's ungrateful and has an impossible personality, 2 I may be a female, so why would I be insecure. 3 All females think differently, just like every oother human, 3. I had therapy and the therapist said that I didn't need any, 4. I never stated that I wished Bella was dead, just simply stating that it should've happened. 5. There's nothing messed up with wanting a fictional character dead, since they are not real, and lots of other people want characters in fiction tho die usually villains or idiots like jar-jar binks.} Back on subject, here's how the Twilight series could've been greatly improved (what you have stated are not improvements, just signs of a deep passionate misguided hatred) *{They're not passionate. If they were passionate, I would be sending letters to Smeyer. And yes, they would have improved the series} 1. If Edward and Bella never loved each other. Their relationship could barley be called friendship, and the only reason why they stick together is to make sure that Forks is safe from Vamps and Lycans (the entire twilight saga is about Edward and Bella's love for each other. twilight is a young adult romance-fantasy novel/series, you are obviously more into the fantasy and action-fantasy books like harry potter and the inheritance cycle (i like those too by the way) if you like those kind of stories, i know of an interesting NON-twilight-related fanfic you might like, i created three characters those being Tala, Vant, and yet to appear Bane. 1 basically the fic itself revolves around 4 major races, these would be vampires, werewolves, humans, and mutants. there are different breeds, full vampire, half vampire, etc. The mutants are a vampire/werewolf half breed. This half breed are the strongest race in the series, then the vampires, followed by the regular werewolves then the humans. Now, the story. some major parts of the story includes a battle amoung the vampires themselves, full breeds vs mixed breeds. a story where the orignal vampire returns making all the vampires unite to defeat him. a big battle where vampires and humans combine forces to defeat the mutants. The regular werewolves are just beginning to emerge in the fic. The fic also covers various stories of main characters histories, showing how they all come to be and after so long the story will bring them all together. This fic will accept user's characters if anyone would like to join up, your welcome to provide more then one character if you decide to join.) *{Okay, I'll sound hipprocrital for saying this: Bella and Edward aren't "in love". The only reason (in the books) to why they hang out is because Edward is "Hawt and Strong" and Bella "had an unreadable mind and smells like flowers" Really, Smeyer can't write love fiction. There's no connection between the two, which is why they shouldn't have been in love. And Yeah, I have read and liked Harry Potter (except the last two books) but haven't read eragon. Ps. what's the link to your "fanfic"?} 2. If Edward, Bella, and Jacob were in 3rd-6th grade old, like Meyer's writing skills., and their personality (First off don't criticize the author just because you don't like the book(s). second, Bella and edward do not come across as immature, though i am truly sorry i can't say that about user mectrixctic. third, that's kind of f'd up a story about elementary school kids, that can't tell the difference between love and a schoolyard crush.) *{Well, her writing skills aren't good at all, and Bella and Edward may not be immature, but they sure are stupid. I mean, really, "I love you even though we hardly know each other because this is the only conversation we maintained, but you're hawt, and strong, and saved my life twice (although anybody probably would've done the same if they had super powers and a sports car) and your breath smells so nice that it makes me faint (wth?), and you're hawt, and have yellow eyes and sparkle. I don't care that you stalk me, or watch me sleep and listen to my sleeptalk and read other's people's minds, kill woodland creatures out of season, make me do things I don't want to, like go to prom, and keep telling me that you're dangerous because you want to kill me and drink my blood, so every moment we spend together could be my demise, because I LOVE YOU!" And how is it f'd up? What does f'd up mean. ABTW when I was in elementary school, I could tell the difference between love and a schoolyard crush (however, Bella and Edward are in high school and can't tell the difference, so I'll let it pass)} 3. If Bella wasn't annoying (Bella is not annoying, she is a martyr-type person. displayed when she moved to forks so that her mom could follow phil across the southern us) *{she flipping spent 3 paragraphs to describe how "pale" she was, and is ungrateful toward her new friends and car. She complains SO MUCH about how much she hates Forks when it doesn't sound bad. And if she hated forks, she didn't even have to move there. Her mon said she didn't need to, but she insisted because, "Mommy, you neew a MAN, not a best friend to make you happy"} 4. If Bella wasn't the narrator (stephenie meyer wanted the narrator to be someone easy to relate to. kind of hard to do when you have granite skin and thirst for blood.) *{Oh really, then explain Midnight Sun. And third person. And the fact that Bella is unrelateable} 5. If the kids didn't automatically swarm around Bella, asking her to be their friend ("Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. (twilight 1-13)") *{What?...} 6. If Steff did her research on vampires, and didn't make them like that (She did her research "Vampires A-Z" website describes orgins of vampires in other countries. many of those seemed to be excuses for cheating on your spouse, the incubus and the succubus.) *{That was for breaking dawn. For Twilight (and probably the next two books) she used common knowledge, then removed all their weakenesses (bad idea), make them stone-hard, and gave them (here they come!) sparkles. The only main thing they have in common with real vampires is that they drink blood.} 7. If it was never written (just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to read it, i think teen dramas are stupid but that doesn't mean i have to watch them (no point as high school is a bad sitcom))" --Cmcwiki 03:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) {Yeah, it does. If I want to bash it, I have to read it. Besides, I'm making a book series which parody that series (along with other, more superior stories). Oh, and "drama" and "sitcom" don't mean the same thing. Besides, you'll probably like a High School show if it was "done right". I probably would've like twilight if it was "done right" even without these suggestions (except for 3, 5, and 6)} Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Ps. You should join Twilightsucks. Here's the link www.twilightsucks.com. They DO let fans join and debate why they don't think it sucks. Have fun there (if you join)! pps. Do you have an account on club penguin? If you don't, get one; it's a fun game. blah 01:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC)